Grim Angel
by Ditzy-Dindsay
Summary: My version of the Underworld with Angels and Demons. When two unlikely people come together for one night a big mistakes can happen... In a form of a little girl. Born of the light and the dark but was never to be known about her heritage. But on her 16th birthday, her 'family' want her back. Which side will she choose and will there be a home waiting for her there.
1. Chapter 1

_One, Two, Three..."_

_The girl with jet black hair sat on a throne next to a tall handsome man on a magnificent throne..._

_The scene around her start to fade away_

_"... welcome back Fever"_

About 15 year old girl opened her big black eyes from where she was lying down on a big black leather couch. She blink from the unnatural brightness of the light above her.

"Well Fever your dream world is getting stronger, do you know why?"

The girl on the cought swung her legs round so she was facing the striking blond haired man sitting in a chocolate brown recliner.

The girl stared without blink at him.

"Well do you know why your dream world is coming back and much stronger than it was?...

Fever...

Fever?...

FEVER ANSWER ME!"

All she did was stand up and walk calmly to the door and left without looking back.

"When will she learn that she needs to forget about them."

The girl walk home to a small run down apartment she had to called home.

"Fever how did your session go?" a old man with snow white hair ask her.

All she did was look straight through him and walk to a door with some words in a weird font or language that no one she knew how to read but her.

She was different from everybody else in her life and that was little to no one but she knew she this and she was proud of it.

She walk not caring that she was fully clothed claimed into her bed to sleep about her dark prince...

_"My baby girls home..." a deep voice said from behind the dark haired beauty of a girl "How is your mother? I heard you saw her today, is she as beautiful as always?"_

_"Yes Daddy she is she says she misses you so much but i know she wants you to say sorry before she'll come back to you." she said to the man who was indeed her biological father, they look the same in every way but of a few inherited things she got from her mother._

_The girl stood tall with a confident aura around her. No one would dare say something about her not because of her father but it was her, she was her fathers daughter after all..._

_"Come we have a lot to talk about its coming to your birthday. What would you like?" Her father ask her as they walk down a corridor with torches lighting a just before they walked past._

_"I wish to find HIM daddy..."_

The girl shot out of bed when she hared a banging on her front door waiting for the white haired man to get it. After a few minutes and still no answer she got out of bed to see who the hell was trying to break her door down and why the old man has not answered the door himself.

**PS Just so everyone knows i have dyslexia so im not the best when it come to spelling! Thought you should know.**


	2. Chapter 2

By the time she got to the door he didn't know how it was still on its hinges.

"I'm coming keep your fucking hair on will ya for..." She yelled at the door as she opened the door to a skinny short blonde hair girl with big glasses that covers all her face.

"How long does it take you to answer the door theses day Fev? and why you shouting at me?" the girl yelled back smiling at the girl in front of her.

"Sorry Em its... just I had my session today so I've been kind of out of it, till I just saw you."

"Its fine... now we shop till we drop" before I could say a word she pulled me out the door to her car where she drove us to the mall.

O_O

Once we got Ems favourite part of the mall she dragged me into her mam designer clothe shop its really expensive but we get all our clothes for free cause Ems her daughter and she sees me as her long lost daughter.

"Hi mammy" Em said before running off to a railing of clothes

"Hi Mel how is your day going?" I say as Em goes and looks at the newest clothes that were in stock.

Mel just shook her head at he daughter "my day is going well. How was your session today?"

Instantly my face went red, I knew that she knew that I have problems and she not embarrassed by it but I am because its like two of me 'my bad ass self' and 'my little nerd self' that I am now.

No I don't wear glasses or have short hair I have waist length midnight black hair with black eyes. where Em is a short red head with short hair and a big smile that has ALL the right clothes and since I'm her friend I've got ail the right clothes but I'm still not one of the it crowd. Even if Ems popular I'm still her best friend no matter what!

"My session went...it went" was the only thing I could think off because I can't remember how my session went... I never do, once I'm put under I don't remember anything till I wake up back at my grandpas place that I'm forced to stay at because I'm too young to live on my own but once I hit 16 I'm allowed to get a place with Em cause that's my birthday present from everyone I know. I KNOW I'm not support to know till my birthday but what can a girl do? I wanted to know and they were asking for me to listen in when they were talking on the next room.

"Ok dear why don't you go and have a look around and get as many clothes you want and go in the back with Em cause I'm sure she's found a pile of clothes for you to get" Mel said as she went to serve a young girl with her father who looked as if he was about to burst into flames because he was in a clothes shop.

Laughing I ran to the back of the shop hoping Em was still looking for stuff for her and not me cause I still haven't got round to wearing the latest clothes she made me have with her mother nodding away telling me to have them.

"Fev I got a some things that I think might go for you and help your love life" rolling my eyes I look at a huge pile of clothes on a chair.

"YOU call that SOME clothes that half the stuff here!" I shouted at her.

""you will try them all on or some of the ones I think might go but you don't need to try the ones you like cause you know what you like and will go for you" the clothes she wants me to try on are most likely the revealing type cause she thinks its weird that I've not got a boyfriend yet... or ever for that matter.

"Em I'm not wearing half of that cause you KNOW I won't wear that type of clothes and my love life is just fine thank you very much I'm just looking for my mister right."

it was her turn to roll her eyes at me "You and your mister right. when will you learn there is no such thing or man in this case"

Not wanting to have this talk again cause Mel will be on my case cause she also thinks it not normal for a girl my age has yet to have a boyfriend of any kind.

"What clothes do you want me to try on?" with a happy squeal and a happy/victory dance she start to play dress up with me her real life doll.

O_O

Three and a half hours later I was back in my room looking for some where to put all my new clothes, I only had half the pile of clothes Emily had picked out for me and she left with nearly half the shop for her self and a few more things her mother had kept back for her and me.

I was tired from my session and clothes shopping I thought ill have a early night. So starting my night routine I was in bed in half an hour with my teddy and was asleep before I hit the pillow.

_"How's my baby girl this fine day" a corm feminine voice said from behind me._

_Is she talking to me? Looking around and finding no one else around I guess she is, but to make sure I might as well ask her_

_" who me?" I said to her in the politest voice I could come up with whilst pointing to my self._

_Looking a bit shocked that I ask her that question I just shrugged it off and said a polite goodbye I walked down a very dark hall way that had no doors. I came to a dead stop in front of a giant ass door with some of the markings that I have on my door at Tim's (Grandpa's) place._

_"COOL I'm not a complete freak!" I said out loud a little too loud for my liking._

_I tried pushing the door open but it wouldn't budge so after a few running and hitting my shoulder of it I kicked it._

_"JUST OPEN YOU FUCKING IDIOT OF A DOOR!" I screamed at the door out of anger but to my total surprise the door opened to a huge room._

_A rather handsome man was sitting in a huge black throne with more of the symbols on my door was talking to group of people about something that I had nothing to do with me. NO one noticed the door. so I was happy about that I looked around the place._

_there was nothing just three thrones the huge on the man was sitting on and a smaller one to his left that must be for a queen or something and the one on his right looked as if it was for his kid._

_Having no idea why myself conscious had made me go back in time to when kings and queens where around I just spun around a when back the place I came from, not noticing that the man had spotted me and had dismissed everyone in the room and was getting up to fallow me._


End file.
